1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical power generators, and more particularly to an internal combustion engine conformed to articulate a linear inductor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical power generators have been known in the past. Typically, internal combustion engines were used to produce electrical power, typically including the articulation of pistons within valve cylinders. Heretofore best efficiencies have been realized in the course of what is known as a four-stroke cycle while best power-to-weight ratios are realized in two-stroke cycles. The better fuel efficiencies available in the four-stroke cycle are primarily due to the length of each stroke, the well-known long stroke engine giving the best results. Four-stroke cycles, however, entail many cycle segments which do not produce power. Thus four-stroke cycle engines are best used in a multiple piston arrangement, complicating weight and parts count. Two-stroke engines while quite efficient in their power-to-weight ratio operate well only at high rates and thus are known to be "peaky".
These physical constraints have heretofore dictated generating power plants to very specific configurations both quite complex and limited and useable load range. It is particularly these two deficiencies that have been the source of customer dissatisfaction, where a generator one size has been quite often found unsuitable for other lesser or heavier uses. It is this exact problem that the present invention solves.
Furthermore, conversion efficiencies of 15-40% heretofore realized are inadequate under todays cost of fuel. Efficiency increases to 60-80% in a structure built for extended lifespan is a further feature of the invention herein.